Dave Milan
Dave Milan (born Dave George Milan, April 4, 1986) is a professional wrestler who is currently working for both Underground Pro and Gate City Wrestling. Milan is a 3 time UGP Iron Knuckle champion, a record he holds with his rival CMK. Beginnings Born and raised in the suburbs of Pittsburgh, Pa, Dave Milan never dreamed of being a professional wrestler, nor being in any sports at all. Dave grew up the smallest in his class, always shorter than the other boys and never particularly strong. He was charismatic though, one thing many of his peers did not have. As he reached his High School, Milan was looking around for something to join to make some new friends. A fan of pro wrestling growing up, he joined his school’s wrestling team. He lasted one season there until he tore a ligament in his left knee. His career there wasn’t anything impressive, but it made him feel the passion of the game. Early Career (2004 - 2006) OCW As he nursed his knee, Dave studied the game. He enjoyed the technical matches, and almost began to create imaginary matches that could be considered four stars. When his knee finally healed, he back doing training (Nothing too serious). He figured it’d be something to look into. When he turned 18 he joined up with OCW. He found that his knowledge of technical wrestling had well prepared him, and Milan began creating in-ring classics. His series with The Chief and Camachokid were some of the greatest matches OCW had seen. Around the time Dave lost his second Television championship, the company was in shambles and going in multiple directions. Milan, fed up with the lack of direction, quit OCW very unprofessionally as he stopped showing up for matches or communicating with any member of the staff. Backstage Dave had always been very well liked, and was considered a go-to guy for putting someone over. The uncharacteristic exit of Milan shook the entire company and caused many wrestlers to take notice. OCW officials decided to sell out the company to an independent owner when many of the superstars realized Dave did the right thing and asked for their releases. Underground Pro Part 1 OCW was purchased by J. Hector Banks, who was looking to create something different. His creation was Underground Pro, which rose like a phoenix from the ashes of OCW. Many old OCW wrestlers and fans returned while newer ones poured in. Dave was contacted a few times by UgP before he finally decided to return to his home company. During his stint at Underground Pro, Dave entered a feud with Camachokid for the second time in his wrestling career. The series of six total singles matches between the two were considered better than their OCW feud and became the most watched matches of ugpwrestling.com. As the feud hit it’s peak, Milan blew out his knee which sidelined him for a few months. He cut a promo on the fans that was tinged with anger. Most considered this just to be Milan angry about being sidelined. UgP officials were worried about Dave’s decision to take his character heel. Milan wasn’t very big and couldn’t conceivably beat-up on faces like other heels could. Dave’s decision turned out to be a good one. When he returned as a heel, he didn’t need to beat-up on any faces or act like an average heel. His record of wins preceded him and Dave earned the nickname “The Outlaw” by cutting controversial promos on the company and the top faces. Lion's Road Puroresu As UgP officials decided to take the company on hiatus to retool things, Milan was on top of his game and better than ever. He joined Lion's Road Puroresu with the hopes of adapting to a puro environment quickly. While Milan proved to be an worthy competitor by winning his debut match, he didn't enjoy major success at Lion's Road. He was involved with the losing team in most of his tag matches and never really moved forward. Milan stayed for one tour. He signed for a second tour but decided to opt out just before it started. Genesis Pro Wrestling/Unemployment Milan briefly signed with Genesis Pro Wrestling but the promotion was quickly shut down before Milan had debuted. Genesis Pro Wrestling was run beneath the Underground Global Promotion (The evolution and remains of Underground Pro) banner, which meant that Milan's Iron Knuckle championship was still valid. This caused Milan to become the longest holder of the Iron Knuckle championship by a long shot. After Genesis Pro Wrestling closed, Milan took a leave of absence from the wrestling world. 2007 As the new year began, Milan finally made his return to wrestling, this time appearing more focused than ever. Underground Pro part 2 Dave Milan officially signed back with Underground Pro, bringing in his friend Kevin Palermo to form the new tag-team of Cosa Nostra. The two men are currently posing as mafia men in the promotion and are not well liked by the fans, or the wrestlers. On May 20, 2007, Dave Milan and Kevin Palermo were officially awarded the Duo-Pro Championships. Pressure was building backstage to put the belts on someone, and Cosa Nostra pressured the management into awarding them the titles. Gate City Wrestling Milan signed with GCW early in 2007. Milan debuted against Arik Arrogance in a tournament match for the GCW Championship. Milan won with a quick roll-up. Dave lost to David Hilt (who went on to win the tournament) in the semi-final round of the tournament via tap-out. The following week, Milan was booked in a fatal 4-way ladder match to crown the first GCW Evolution Champion. Dave picked up a victory here, and is now the Evolution champion. On July 8, 2007 Milan will face Hilt again, this time in a Champion vs Champion match-up. Doors close again Both GCW and UGP closed around the same time, leaving Milan out of work. Rumors were going around that Alpha Championship Wrestling was looking into picking him up, but nothing has come of it yet. Notable feuds *Camachokid - The CMK/Milan rivalry has evolved into something of epic proportions. Their feud has been going on and off for the past 3 years, ever since Milan (then known as The Outlaw) and CMK (then known as Camachokid) both had their professional debuts against each other. CMK and Milan have become good friends over the years, but when they fall out, prepare for war. Wrestling Maneuvers Finishing Moves *''Omertá'' (Set up like a DDT, user locks one arm into a chickenwing behind the opponent's back, jumps into the air, and spikes the opponents head into his knee like a jawbreaker) Signature Moves *Fame-asser *Fat Bottomed Girls (Leg Drop (Both springboard and from the top rope)) *Elevated Texas Cloverleaf (Much like the Lion Tamer) *Guillotine Knee Drop (From top rope) *Matt Hardy’s Side Effect *Springboard Clothesline (Apron to inside ring) The following moves are rarely ever used, but have been used by Milan: *Rounding Moonsault Splash (Tiger Mask’s version) (Rarely used) *The Revolver (Opponent stands on the apron away from the turnbuckles. Milan runs from the opposite side the ring and does a springboard flip over the opponent, grabbing his head in the process. Opponent is forced to back flip and is DDT’d onto the mat/floor outside the ring) (Rarely used) Favorite Moves *Right arm forearm smash *Back chop *Dropkick *Hurracanrana *Fireman’s Carry *Sleeper Hold *Reverse Chin Lock *Flying Forearm Attack (To both opponent standing and against turnbuckle) *High step kick to side of the neck (If he can reach) *Knee lift *Armbar (Opponent on mat, facing down) *Nip up into Hurracanrana *Neck Breaker *Enzuiguri *Tiger Spin *Reverse DDT *Full Nelson Face Drop *Camel Clutch Milan, Dave Milan, Dave Milan, Dave Milan, Dave Milan, Dave